ROBLOX Field Of Battle Wiki:Demon
Description The Demon is a rare event that occurs in the lobby. Every time the server is sent to the lobby, there is a random 1/7 chance of a special event (demon) occurring. The odds of Demon spawning are 1:7, or a 14.2% chance. All players in a server will fight the demon as one team, without the aid of bosses or npcs. Upon the Demon spawning, there used to be a song - the rock song "Through the Fire and Flames" by Dragonforce, but it has recently been replaced by "Dragon Castle" by Makai Symphony on August 4th, 2019 to avoid copyright problems. The sky will turn a dark red and black, and thunder sounds will commence. Billy Ray Joe(The level 25 NPC that appears in the house during the lobby period) will also say "Uh oh. This doesn't look good, better get inside" Appearance The Giant Demon Spawn is very large boss that is equiped in "Korblox General" armor that is dyed orange, black, and red. The Demon's helmet is the "Noramros the Hero's Hero" that has been dyed red and black with the removal of the two protruding spikes from the face of the helmet. Abilities The demon has a large amount of health and damage, meaning even that of a human or orc general. The specific armor/health values are unknown. The demon has two main abilities in addition to dealing melee damage. The demon will shoot fireball projectiles that will explode on impact of player, or shortly after they hit and roll on the ground. Additionally, the demon will fire a flurry of auto-targeting, magic projectiles at a target until it has been decimated. These projectiles are the same as mage's magic, or the magic missile spell, except they are dyed red. Flying is worthless, as this makes one a prime target for the magic missiles which do exponentially more damage to flying targets. Melee damage: 70 Fireball: 100 Magic Missles: 72-80 damage *Stats were recorded during max enhancement, level, and armor on a beginner server. Note that all damage values are likely higher on pro servers, and subject to enhancement levels. Aftermath After killing the Demon, it will proceed to rain gems. Many gems will appear, of many assortments and values. However, out of all the other gems, only 1 Legendary gem (Mithril, Demonite, Dragon Bone, Fury Stone, Spirit Shard) will spawn. The demon will drop one Ultra rare gem as described above, and will drop an assortment of all other gems. Neglecting the ultra rare gem, the highest gem obtainable from a demon on a beginner server is Tanzanite. The rare gems: Red Diamonds, Grandidierite, Poudretteite, and Benitoite can only be found on Pro, Elite, or VIP servers. The server will type in the chat saying its raining... gems. Important Notes * Magic does not heal the demon. It is a rumor spread by lower level players. * Saying :mapvote demon, :demon, 666, or any other verbal phrase, does not effect the spawn chance, you could see by saying :CMDS or :COMMANDS. * Killing Billy does NOT raise the demon chances, this was a myth from when a bug with the game allowed certain players to kill Billy. * Saying :mapvote {mapname} before the the sentence Loading Map does not do anything or lowers the chances. It is a rumor spread by lower level players. * Going in to the Lobby Bar/Restaurant does not lower the chances of Demon Spawning. * The demon does not have a weak spot. Hitting the head, body, back, or limbs all do the same amount of damage. The best way to defeat the demon is to use a bow, or to constantly rush it with your sword * Melee weapons will deal damage to the demon, however, ranged weapons (bows) and magic are also ways to defeat the demon. Using melee weapons does far more damage per second, though, and kills the demon very quickly. * Demon Farming is NOT illegal in public servers, as confirmed by the HOS Purpeldazee, players are free to demon farm or not, the choice is theirs. * Since version 676a arrived, the demon appears less, now the demon appears at times such as: the demon will leave at 12:34 p.m.